Ravish You!
by 1412x4869
Summary: [KaiCon] Kalau kemesuman Kaito kumat maka Conan lah yang menjadi korban./Re-post from wattpad/Warning for PWP and Lemon!


**DCMK (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : PWP, lemon, pedo, semi-canon, yaoi, typo, dll.**

 **Pair : Kaito x Conan**

.

.

.

Siang itu, langit nampak cerah tanpa awan. Angin musim panas pun berhembus lembut mengitari kota Beika yang saat ini terlihat ramai dengan berbagai kendaraan bermotor. Hal ini disebabkan karena saat ini terdapat sebuah pembrokiran jalan akibat bom yang meledak tiga jam yang lalu. Menyebabkan kendaraan harus berputar dan menjadi macet di jalan utama Beika.

Tidak ada korban yang jatuh atas peristiwa tersebut. Sayangnya, dua gedung pencakar langit tengah runtuh dan hangus terbakar akibat oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang untungnya telah ditemukan keberadaannya oleh seorang bocah berkacamata jenius bernama Edogawa Conan.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Conan memang selalu terlibat ke dalam beberapa kasus kemana pun dia pergi. Contohnya saja sekarang, dia hampir terkubur hidup-hidup karena berusaha untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam gedung.

Kebetulan, setelah ia menyelesaikan kasus tersebut. Dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan wujud aslinya—Kuroba Kaito. Pemuda brunette yang kala itu sedang berada di Beika dan melihat nyawa Conan terancam langsung pergi ke TKP.

Hubungan keduanya memang diawali dengan acara kejar-mengejar antara pencuri dan detektif. Namun, setelah mengetahui identitas masing-masing dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka saat ini menjalani sebuah hubungan romantis—yang terlihat aneh di mata publik. Oh, ayolah. Jika publik melihat dua orang laki-laki berpacaran yang satu murid SMU dan yang satu murid SD. Pasti bakalan ribut kan? Maka dari itu, mereka merahasiakan hubungan keduanya.

Mendapati Kaito yang tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut. Conan pun berusaha untuk mengabaikan pemuda di depannya dan segera berbalik—berpura-pura menganggap bahwa pemuda itu tak ada.

Sebelum Conan berjalan lebih jauh. Kerah bajunya telah ditarik oleh Kaito. Dan Conan pun hanya bisa memasang wajah malas.

Sebagai permintaan maaf atas keteledorannya, Conan pun mengajak Kaito untuk pergi ke kediaman Kudo dan mencoba membuat pacarnya itu tidak marah lagi padanya.

Conan sama sekali tak sadar, bila Kaito nampak menyeringai lebar di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini tengah menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game di kediaman Kudo. Bila Kaito dengan semangatnya menekan _controler game_ untuk menang, berbeda dengan Conan yang nampak bosan dalam menjalankan _game_ -nya. Berjam-jam sudah mereka bermain beberapa game action; misteri bahkan otome game.

Bosan akan permainan yang mereka lakukan, Conan melempar controler tersebut ke atas kasur di belakangnya dan memilih untuk berdiri sambil menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Laki-laki bertubuh mini itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa tujuan Kaito mengajaknya bermain game. Pesulap itu hanya bilang bahwa ia hanya datang untuk bermain. Tapi dilihat darimana pun, sang pesulap itu selalu memiliki niat terselubung alias modus.

Manik biru di balik kacamata melirik remaja brunette di depannya yang ternyata masih asyik bermain game. Menghela napas berat—karena ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kaito—Conan pun memilih untuk menutup matanya yang terasa berat karena kelelahan akibat menatap layar tv terlalu lama.

Sebelum ia menutup mata indahnya, ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul enam sore.

Selama itu kah dia bermain?

.

.

.

Conan membuka matanya lelah ketika ia merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tengah bermain dengan bibirnya. Benda kenyal nan basah itu makin bergerilya dari mulut dagu hingga berhenti di telinganya.

 _'Huh?'_

Iris sapphire Conan membola ketika ia merasakan sapuan hangat di cuping. Dilihatnya Kaito sedang berada di atasnya sambil menjilati dan sekali-kali menggigit telinganya yang sensitif sehingga membuat tubuh kecil Conan bergetar.

"K-Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Conan seraya berusaha menjauhkan kepala sang pesulap dari tubuhnya. Bukannya ia membenci sentuhan sang kekasih, dirinya hanya tidak ingin kegiatan ini berjalan lebih jauh sebelum dia dan Kaito kehilangan kendali. Apalagi besok Conan memiliki jadwal olahraga!

Kalau orang lain melihat 'bekas kemerahan' yang dibuat oleh Kaito hari ini bagaimana?

Pasti Haibara akan menggodanya habis-habisan!

Sayangnya, Kaito tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Conan dan malah terus mencumbui telinga hingga turun ke leher. Bukan hanya itu, pemuda itu juga mulai melucuti kemeja biru muda yang dipakai Conan hingga kancingnya terbuka semua—menampakkan dua tonjolan merah muda yang minta diemut.

"AH—Kai—Kaito—ngh!"

Conan mendesah hebat ketika ia merasakan Kaito yang mulai meraba kulit dada dan perutnya seraya menggigit tengkuknya.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Conan dengan tatapan lapar. "Ini salahmu karena kau tidak menjaga nyawamu baik-baik." Nada bicaranya terdengar berat seolah menahan hasratnya yang sedang menggebu-gebu.

Yang berkacamata merengut, bukan salahnya jika nyawanya selalu terancam. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang tak bersalah yang seharusnya tak terluka. Ini bukan salahnya. Mungkin ini sudah takdirnya.

Manik aqua dan indigo itu saling bertatapan dalam diam. Kaito melembutkan pandangannya sambil kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman manis. Conan menutup matanya pelan untuk menikmati sentuhan Kaito yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan hangat. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan kecilnya mulai menggapai kepala Kaito untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan seringai kecil, Kaito menerima gapaian Conan dan ikut memperdalam cumbuan mereka hingga Kaito yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menggoda Conan. Seakan tahu dengan apa yang diinginkan sang pesulap. Conan pun membuka mulutnya dan menyambut sapuan lidah itu untuk menginvasi rongga mulutnya dalam pagutan lidah.

"Mmmpphh—"

Setelah puas menginvasi rongga mulut laki-laki di bawahnya, Kaito mulai mengajak lidah sang lawan untuk bergelut dalam adu dominasi—yang tentunya dimenangkan sang pesulap. Melihat Conan yang tengah hanyut dalam adu lidah—dibuktikan dengan jemari-jemari Conan yang terus meremas helaian cokelat milik Kaito—sang pesulap pun makin lihai memainkan mulutnya.

"Nghhh—"

Sang pesulap yang asalnya mencengkram kepala Conan, ia pindahkan untuk meraba bagian dada pemuda kecil di bawahnya yang sempat tadi ia tinggalkan. Telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk mengusap, mencubit dan memilin tonjolan merah muda itu hingga sang empu memekik keras di sela-sela ciumannya dengan sang pesulap.

"Nghhh—mpph—ah—Kai—ngh—to!"

Mendengar desahan manis yang dikeluarkan oleh Conan, membuat Kaito makin memanas. Ia melepaskan pagutannya seraya menatap gemas bibir mungil itu yang kini terlihat memerah dan mengkilap dengan mata yang sayu serta kacamata yang berkabut—Kaito benar-benar harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera 'memakan' Conan tanpa persiapan. Karena benda miliknya telah mengeras di balik celanannya.

Mulut yang tadi sibuk mengulum bibir Conan pun sekarang turun untuk mencicipi dada mulus milik bocah bukan bocah di bawahnya.

"Ahhhh—"

Jemari Conan meremas helaian cokelat milik Kaito karena tak kuasa dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang pesulap padanya. Baru saja ia menikmati kecupan panas yang membuatnya mabuk, kini sang pesulap menambah rasa mabuk itu dengan terus menyentuh titik sensitifnya hingga membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat.

Terbuai akan kenikmatan yang Kaito buat, Conan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tangan jahil Kaito telah melepas celana yang Conan pakai sampai tak menyisakan benda apapun yang menghalangi milik Conan yang nampak mengeras.

Ketika Conan melihat sorot mata Kaito yang agak berubah menjadi lebih berbahaya, ia baru merasakan kalau bagian bawahnya terasa dingin. Bola matanya menatap Kaito horor saat ia melihat kalau saat ini dirinya tidak memakai celana dalam atau celananya. Jangan bilang kalau Kaito berniat melakukan 'itu' dengan tubuhnya yang masih kecil? Kaito pedo donk?—lanturnya.

"Oi! Bukankah ini terlalu jauh—ugh?" tanyanya sambil berusaha merapatkan kakinya dan menutup kemaluannya dengan tangan—jangan lupakan rona merah di pipi sang pemilik yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kaito tidak menjawab pertanyaan Conan dan segera memindahkan lengan Conan dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas kemaluan pemuda di bawahnya hingga Conan memekik panik.

"Huuaah—"

"Santai saja, aku janji tidak akan sakit." Kaito berbisik di telinga Conan dengan sekali-kali menggigitnya gemas.

Mendapati dua titik sensitifnya disentuh dengan baik, tubuh Conan makin menggeliat nikmat. Pikirannya yang biasa berjalan cepat, sekarang tak bisa ia gunakan karena kepalanya terasa kosong disertai tubuhnya yang terus bergerak mengikuti permainan Kaito seakan meminta lebih.

Remasan yang Kaito lakukan kini berganti dengan sang pesulap yang mulai pindah dan memasukan milik Conan ke dalam mulutnya. Kaito dengan semangat mengemut dan menjilati kejantanan Conan seperti dirinya yang sedang memakan permen lolipop.

Merasakan milik Conan yang terus berkedut, Kaito pun makin gencar memainkan mulut dan lidahnya hingga akhirnya tubuh kecil itu mengeluarkan hasratnya yang tentunya dimakan Kaito sampai habis.

"Ah! KAITO—aaahhh—"

Conan terlihat terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Ia melihat Kaito membuka beberapa kancing baju dan kancing celananya. Wajahnya tambah memerah ketika melihat gundukan di selakangan sang pesulap.

Manik birunya terbelalak kaget saat ia merasakan cairan dingin membasahi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Ia melihat Kaito yang sedang melumuri tangannya dengan sebuah cairan—yang entah apa namanya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu telah memasuki lubang kecilnya hingga membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Agh! Uh—"

Rasa sakit dan perih akibat benda asing yang tiba-tiba memasuki dirinya, membuat Conan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kaito pun memajukan wajahnya untuk kembali menawan bibir Conan dalam pagutan panas. Menikmati cumbuan panas Kaito, Conan pun mulai rileks dan membiasakan benda asing di lubangnya yang terus masuk lebih dalam.

"Ah—ah—ngh!"

Setelah Conan merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda yang terus keluar masuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Benda tersebut bertambah menjadi dua dan kini bergerak-gerak dengan pose gunting. Seolah tak puas dengan dua jari, satu jari pun masuk dan menambah lenguhan sang bocah yang makin menggila. Karena Conan terlalu sibuk menikmati permainan jari Kaito, sang laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh bocah sama sekali tak tahu kalau Kaito telah membuka celananya dan siap untuk 'menerobos' masuk.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kaito mulai memasukan miliknya perlahan ke dalam lubang Conan. Merasakan benda asing dengan ukuran yang lebih besar perlahan memasuki lubangnya yang sempit membuat Conan memekik. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya sampai ia tidak sadar kalau air mata telah jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Agh—uhh—"

Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan karena tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali seolah tengah terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Manik penuh rasa percaya diri milik Conan, saat ini hanya terlihat sayu dan terlihat menahan sakit.

"Rileks, kau harus lebih rileks. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisik Kaito pelan sambil melihat raut Conan yang kesakitan. Kaito pun akhirnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan memakan Conan dengan tempo cepat. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali. Ia harus memikirkan kondisi Conan terlebih dahulu.

Saat sebuah ide muncul, Kaito menyeringai kecil lalu kembali menciumi Conan dengan ciuman panas. Lidah mereka pun saling berkelit untuk menentukan siapa yang mendominasi—dan dimenangkan oleh Kaito.

Disaat Conan mulai menikmati cumbuan yang diberikan Kaito. Sang pesulap pun langsung menanamkan kejantanannya dengan lebih dalam hingga membuat Conan memekik tertahan akibat mulutnya yang masih ditawan sang pemuda.

"Mph—ah! Kai—to—ungh!"

Mendengar lenguhan Conan yang terasa merdu di telinganya. Kaito dengan cepat memaju mundurkan pinggangnya untuk mencari titik kenikmatan bocah di bawahnya.

Conan yang mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kaito di dalamnya mulai mendesah saat Kaito menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Merasakan tubuh Conan yang bergerak mengikuti permainannya, Kaito pun melepas pagutannya dan mulai menyerang leher sang detektif dengan ganas.

"Ah! Kai—di sana—aahhh!"

Kaito terus bergerak dengan tempo cepat untuk menghantam titik kenikmatan itu berkali-kali hingga membuat Conan berteriak nikmat. Bahkan saking kasarnya dan cepatnya permainan mereka, membuat ranjang yang keduanya gunakan berdecit keras.

Conan terus mendesah tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kaito kepadanya. Dengan wajah memerah dan saliva yang sudah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Ia mencoba menggapai kepala sang pesulap untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Dalam ciuman panas itu keduanya tidak mengalah dan terus memainkan organ tanpa tulang mereka hingga melibatkan gigi-gigi yang saling bertubruk atau hidung mereka yang bersentuhan saking gilanya ciuman mereka.

Panasnya suhu ruangan dan ciuman tersebut lantas membuat benda yang berada di dalam tubuh Conan semakin berkedut tanda-tanda ingin mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya. Maka dari itu, Kaito pun makin menggerakan badannya dengan irama yang lebih cepat dan membuat tubuh Conan kewalahan.

"Aakh—Kaitooo—ngh!"

Kaito semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya, Conan langsung berteriak menandakan dia sudah mencapai puncak sementara Kaito masih tetap setia untuk menggerakan badannya seakan masih belum cukup membuat Conan klimaks.

Sang pesulap langsung mengubah posisi mereka. Di mana Kaito berada di belakang Conan dan membuat posisi mereka berdua untuk merangkak di atas kasur. Setelah itu Kaito kembali menghantam titik kenikmatan Conan dan sang bocah pun kembali mendesah kencang.

"Aahhhhh!"

Melihat Conan dibawahnya yang semakin mendesah keras, Kaito pun menggeser kepalanya ke arah tengkuk dan bahu Conan. Kaito mulai menjilati dan mengigit bahu mulus itu dengan ganas hingga menimbulkan bekas kepemilikannya-yang pastinya akan membekas hingga berhari-hari.

Tubuh Conan yang sudah tak kuat dengan permainan pun perlahan ambruk, jika tangan Kaito tak menahannya untuk jatuh. Bukannya berhenti dengan permainan panas mereka. Kaito dengan sadis malah meremas milik Conan hingga bocah tersebut kembali menegang dan langsung menatap Kaito tajam—meski tatapan itu malah terlihat erotis di mata sang pesulap.

Tangannya terus mengocok milik Conan. Ketika benda yang diremasnya sudah mengeras dirinya ikut mempercepat irama pergerakan pinggangnya. Tak kuasa melihat tubuh Conan yang kelelahan, Kaito pun dengan baik hati mengangkat Conan ke dalam pangkuannya hingga tubuh mereka kini berhadapan sambil duduk.

"Tunggu—aah! Kai—ahh—!"

Posisi baru itu tentunya membuat Conan makin mendesah dan reflek memeluk Kaito dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Kaito. Merasa kalau milik Kaito makin berkedut Conan pun membelakakan matanya.

"Agh! Shin—ichi—aahh."

Sampai pada tusukan terakhir yang sangat dalam, akhirnya membuat Kaito melepas cairan putihnya di dalam tubuh Conan.

Aksi mereka pun terhenti sejenak. Keduanya berusaha menstabilkan napas mereka yang terengah.

Sayangnya waktu istrahat mereka tidak banyak. Karena Kaito mulai mengangkat tubuh Conan dan kembali menanamkan kejantanannya—yang kembali mengeras—sementara Conan hanya bisa mendesah dan tak bisa berpikir apapun.

Ronde ke dua pun dimulai.

Sadis sekali kau Kaito haha.

.

.

.

Esoknya Conan sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hingga ia terpaksa tidak ikut pergi ke sekolah.

Conan yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur, menatap tajam Kaito yang membawakan sarapan ke arahnya. Oke, ini memang salahnya juga karena ia kemarin malah menikmatinya. Tapi, tidak perlu berlebihan hingga beberapa ronde kan?

"Oh, ayolah Shin-chan~ maafkan aku~" rengek Kaito dengan wajah memelas—yang dihadiahi deathglare dari Conan—Kaito merengut. "Itu hukumanmu karena tak bisa menjaga nyawamu dengan baik!"

Conan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan sambil menerima nampan berisi sarapan. Well, ia memang marah pada Kaito. Tapi, pemuda di sampingnya juga berbaik hati untuk membersihkan 'aktivitas' mereka dan menemaninya hingga Kaito bolos sekolah. Jadi, tidak apa-apalah—meski ia tidak akan pernah berkata untuk memaafkan Kaito—dasar _tsundere_.

"Habiskan makannya ya. Kau membutuhkan makanan yang banyak agar tenagamu penuh, kan nanti kita 'main' lagi hehe~"

Sebuah bantal pun mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Kaito.

"Aww~ Shin-chan jahaaat~"

Conan tak menjawab dan memilih untuk mengabaikan rengekan sang pesulap. Ia mulai memakan makanannya dengan diam sambil sesekali melirik Kaito yang sedang membuka jendela kamar.

Melihat ekspresi tenang yang tergambar di wajah Kaito, entah kenapa membuat Conan tertegun dengan jantung berdesir disertai dengan wajah yang memanas.

Uhm, sepertinya 'main' lagi dengan Kaito tak masalah.

Toh, ia sangat menikmatinya—meski ia JANJI tak akan pernah mengatakannya pada Kaito.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Fict ini adalah kolaborasi dari akun **Kyuushirou** dan **HiNa devilujoshi (Hina Dfujo)**

Terima kasih sudah bersedia untuk membaca~


End file.
